Jenova's Puppet
by Asuka3
Summary: Well I don't know... this one is really wierd... it's plot is freaking confusing. The first chapter is to try to help you understand. I'll reply to any questions you ask in reviews. I know it looks crappy bear with me the html made it look funny. ^-^
1. Timeline

Jenova's Puppet

Crwys------"**Aeris"**------Adrien

| | 

Ifalna---Gast _Enfys_*-------Corbin "Serenity^"

| | 

__

Aerith#-------------Cloud 

| 

Sephirothß ~

__

Lucriecia*----------Hojo

| 

"Sephiroth~"

__

Tifa+----------Vincent

|

Serenityß ^

Elmyra+--Barret+

:

Marlene

Shera---Cid+

Petra---Nanaki+

Yuffie+---Zack%

Symbol Meanings

____ = frozen in crystal

"" = died of Jenova

* = soulless body

# = returns from life stream

^ = Serenity's spirit

~ = Sephiroth's spirit

+ = Jenova once had minor control

% = mutates


	2. Explination 1

Jenova's Puppet

Okay this is an explanation of the first chapter, which was just a time-liney thing. It was confusing I know! Putting it in html screwed it up. Not my fault! And if I was more skilled with the computer maybe I would know a way around that, but I'm not, so you'll just have to live with it! ^-^

Just to let you know before I get started, Jenova is a plague and Aeris is the woman "Jenova" used to be before she got sick.

All Ancient's have white hair and glowing blue-green eyes. Aeris (you know her as Jenova in the game) a greatly beloved Ancient woman was partnered to Adrien, an Ancient man with a chair in the counsel of Ancient's wisest. Aeris had an affair with a human man named Crwys and bore his son. The boy's blonde hair was proof enough of his crossbreeding, but before the child was one the planet spoke to his mother. It told her that in the future the boy would be needed and that his staying with her would make him incapable of doing his task. The planet asked for possession of the child and promised her she would see him again. 

So Aeris took her son and walked up to the Sacred Balcony of Prayer. It over looked a lake, which held a gateway to heaven. She kissed her child one last time and let him fall from her hands into the water.

(Wow! That actually sounds good… hmm… I think I will have to make that my prologue or something… But wait! There's more! *heavy sighs come from background*… I know.. I'm sorry… I'll try to speed it up and lessen your suffering… or I could take this opportunity to make you all suffer mercilessly!!!!! Keh keh keh! But then you might not read the rest… eh oh well!)

Aeris not shortly after became pregnant with her partner's daughter. When their daughter Serenity was but a month from being born the planet began to warn of a great danger that was approaching quickly. A week later a meteor hit the planet. It created a large crater on the top of the planet. The planet warned to never set foot near it for it would mean their downfall. The planet would not tell them how it would take them, just that it would. The Ancients heard the planets cries. This wound hurt it. It hurt them. 

Being the helpful and curious people they were, the Ancients decided to go to this crater and help heal it, for they could not stand the planet's sobs any longer. So they chose Adrien and Aeris to go investigate. The planet cried for the innocence of its children and tried to persuade them to turn back. Determined to help the planet they did not sway.

Aeris bearing her child and Adrien walked to the crater. Over mountains, across rivers and over small parts of the ocean. With bare feet, light clothing, and no supplies they traveled to the crater by living off what the planet gave them. They made it in three days. When the reached the crest of the crater the planet begged them to go home, to stay innocent. To be safe in it's valley, it's womb, forever. 

They entered the crater and went down to the bottom. The soil there was burnt, dead, harsh on their feet, but they went anyway. He began examining a rock in the center while she looked down a crack in her darling planet's surface. A strange glow came from the opening she touched the edges. It burned. Still hot? She wondered but, no, it was cool to the touch. But it burned, like acid. She looked at her hands. They looked fine. So she continued looking into the crevice and ignored the pain knowing it did no real damage.

A small round crystal glowed below her. She stared in awe at it. It's center swirled like silver clouds. It was a beautiful blue-green color and called to her. It just wanted to be picked up. So Aeris obliged it. She reached into the crack and blindly searched with her hands until she found the smooth round object. It shown in her hands. It was warm. Aeris liked it, she would show it to Adrien, and maybe he would let her keep it. She turned around to show him.

Adrien was about to touch the rock so she waited patiently. When his fingers came in contact with the meteor he screamed and an eerie whistling came from the rock. She jumped and screamed too, along with the planet that ached every time one of its children hurt. Adrien fell backwards and looked at his fingers. They remained unscathed. The rock had a handprint on it that oozed with a substance that looked like blood. 

"Uu… don't touch it any more! That hurts it!" Aeris said. Adrien looked at her then nodded. He looked at the materia in her hands and gave her a questioning look. "Huh? Oh! This! I found it in that crack! Isn't it pretty?! Can I keep it? Its warm…" she giggled. He reached out and took the ball from her. He held it for a moment them experimentally touched it to the rock. The rock melted away where the small orb touched its surface. A different scream sounded from the rock. It shattered making small cuts into the Ancients. Adrien gasped.

"Look Aeris." he pointed. She looked at where the rock had been. A small orb the size of hers fell to the ground. It was black and the same silver swirls danced inside it. He picked it up and it dulled but he quickly dropped it for it stung like the rock had. "Let us go back home, Aeris. This place is not good," he said.

"Hold on," she said placing her hands on the ground. She concentrated. But to no avail. The planet held no power here. She wrapped the two orbs in cloth and carried them with her on their trek home. The planet cried the entire way and didn't reply to Aeris's questions.

When they arrived home they explained what all they had seen and done. The materia's were placed on the railing leading up to the Sacred Balcony of Prayer. When she set the black orb down she felt great relief. The planet's soft hum filled her ears again. Soon though she began to feel something growing within herself. It grew and grew until it felt like she was dragging weights and it pained her to concentrate. Her baby didn't kick, and she worried but she couldn't remember how her son had felt inside her so dropped it. She lost all train of thought. She didn't recongnise people she saw every day. She didn't recognise Adrien. Aeris spoke to everyone in the same slow loving tone.

The only thing she could keep in her mind was her love for her child. So she continued to think about her child non-stop to keep that thought from slipping from her head as well. Everything else though was lost. She could remember nothing and had to stay in bed because she couldn't remember how to walk or get her legs to support her. She knew she had memories of doing such things and the people that came into the room did this but she could not. Her hearing was reduced to an awful buzzing noise. Her eyesight was foggy and even if someone did come close enough to get through the cloud they were still blurry. She cried silently because she could no longer remember how to talk. Her life became hell, with only one thing left to rely on. Her child, her delicate baby girl. The planet no longer spoke to her. She could not speak to it, and when she tried she wasn't sure if it replied for she could hear nothing but buzzing.

Soon she became nothing more than a lifeless body. They fed her and took care of her as others began to fall ill also. But she came back to life when her daughter was being born. She had the baby and when they put a still child into her hands she mourned. She had forced herself to remember to sing to her baby when it came. So she sang to it untill the morning of the next day she sang softly to the dead child she held in her hands. But soon they took Serenity away from Aeris, and without the child, the only thing she had been saving her sanity for, Aeris fell into a comatose state. Her body convulsed and began to decay. Her soul had given up. She decided to leave her body and to go to the life stream so she could see her daughter again.

But her body lived on. And her soul being tied to her body could not leave. So she hung around her body and saw all the people that mourned for her. And she finally saw the person who had been with her this entire time. Adrien. He looked horrible. When the others left their bodies the remains of their species would take the body and send it into the lake. But they did not do this with her for one reason, Adrien. He would not let her go. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that she was gone. So she layed there as her entire tribe was wiped out except for her. Her body. It still breathed as all the others had but they had all been put into the lake. She alone remained. Her body breathing out of habit alone.

Soon a few people with white coats came and studied their beautiful city. They came and they went. And they took her body with them. Jenova had been what the Ancients had called the horrid disease. They had written 'Jenova' on every house with a dying person inside. So the people took the only thing that they found and named her after it. Aeris's soul followed curious as to what they would do with her body.

Oh kay! I'm going to stop it here at a cliff hanger. Not really but hurmor me. Umm so I've decided to put it up in sections because this is just taking to long. Soo I hope you enjoy! I know it's weird and confusing and I haven't really described anything at all but hey! I'm trying!


End file.
